Too Little Too Late Or Not
by Seek Into You
Summary: ... all the euphoria seemed to have left her body. She looked around the club at the cheerful people and wished she could just forget about everything that was going on, about them. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder..."
1. Prologue

A/N: The plot only belongs to me. I don't own the characters.  
It follows the show through episode 2X12. This is my version of what could have happened after.  
Reviews are much appreciated.

Too Little Too Late...Or Not.

**Prologue**

Jenny was sitting on the couch watching movies, ice cream and spoon in hand when Serena and Dan came in. Their laughter stopped at the sight. They shared a look and Dan went straight to his room while Serena remained in front of the door. Just before entering his room, Dan turned to his newly redound girlfriend and mouthed 'Good Luck'. She smiled.

"Hey Jenny!" Serena exclaimed. She walked the short distance to the couch and sat down next to her. Jenny looked at her and smiled feebly.

"Serena" She nodded.

Neither said anything for a while, the only sound coming from the characters on the TV.

Finally, Serena cleared her throat and looked at Jenny. "We should go out!"

"I don't feel like going out today, S. Sorry." Jenny said.

"Jen, stop moping around all day. Nate doesn't deserve this. He's my friend but I think he's being stupid. It's not you to act like that for a guy. Where's the strong and independent girl that told off her boss, managed to create her own fashion show, and remains one of the few people Blair still respects?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jenny sat there looking at her. Then a grin broke onto her face. She got up, put the ice cream on the kitchen counter and turned around.

"OK." She said.

Serena squealed and ran, throwing her arms around Jenny and jumping up an down. Dan came out looking confused.

"What's going on?" He chuckled.

Jenny and Serena looked at each other, giggled and screamed. "PARTTTAAAYYYYYY!!"

Dan shook his head and turned around to go back in his room muttering "Girls..."

..........................................................................

Music was blaring through the speakers, the room was full of people dancing and drinking. At the bar, the two blond girls were enjoying non alcoholic drinks and squealing like...girls.

"Serena, thank you so much! I really needed that. You're the best soon-to-be sister-in-law ever!" Jenny exclaimed hugging her.

"Soon-to-be sister-in-law?? Are you sure you only drunk alcohol free cocktails?" She laughed.

"Oh come on! I know you and Dan are gonna end up together!" She said impatiently.

"Right" She laughed. "Well, I think I'm done for tonight. Are you coming or..." She asked.

"Mmmm" She pondered. "I think I'm gonna stay for a bit. Do you mind calling Dan and tell him I won't be too late?" she asked.

"Sure." She said. She put her coat on and grabbed her bag."Well, I'll see you later than. Have fun." She hugged her and left.

Jenny sighed. Now that Serena was gone, all the euphoria seemed to have left her body. She looked around the club at the cheerful people and wished she could just forget about everything that was going on, about _them_.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a tall, brown-haired guy. He was gorgeous.

"Hey! Sorry to disturb you. You looked sad. Thought you might need a bit of my powerful cheering magic powder." He grinned.

Jenny laughed. She liked this guy. "I may need some. Take a seat ...." She said.

"Carter. Carter Baizen." He said extending his hand. Jenny shook it and smiled at him.

"I'm Jenny. Humphrey."

"I feel the beginning of a beautiful story Jenny Humphrey."

.........................................................................................

TBC


	2. The truth is out

**Too Little Too Late...Or Not.**

**Chapter 1 : The truth is out**

Monday at school, Jenny felt a whole lot happier than she did in the previous weeks. Her night with Carter had been amazing. He was a really cool and intelligent guy, and he was gorgeous. It was safe to say she had a crush on him. A huge one and apparently he did too. They had a coffee date after school.

She kept on smiling all through her classes. Coming lunch time, Jenny skipped the halls looking for Serena. When she saw her, she walked faster and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks you! Thank you! ..!" she exclaimed.

Serena laughed at her and hugged her back."Jenny! What's going on?"

Jenny grinned and screamed "I have a date tonight! He's so sweet and gorgeous! You should have seen his eyes..and his chest..god! He's so hot! And..." She rambled.

….......................................................................

Not far from them, Nate was crossing the hall talking with Chuck. When he saw Jenny, he thought about changing path but he was stopped when he heard her. She had a date. A date. Why did it hurt so much? He was the one who had decided not to continue what they had begun. He was mad at her. He was not supposed to feel this way.

His phone rang. _Vanessa_. He sighed. He really didn't have time for this, not now. But maybe....

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you. I have to take this." Nate said.

Chuck looked at him and rolled his eyes, nodded and left.

Nate waited until Chuck turned the corner then turned his phone down and stood against a locker not to far from the girls. He listened. He needed to know what was going on.

…..................................................................................

Serena smiled at Jenny. It was good to see her being herself. The last few weeks she looked like a pale version of herself. She didn't talk to anyone, just barely saying hello, she didn't seem to eat nor do anything. She seemed lifeless. Even Blair was beginning to worry about her and Chuck had noticed apparently too since Blair told her that he had talked to her about it. It was strange to see Blair being so worried about someone other than her but Blair and Jenny, frenemies or not had always cared for each other. Serena knew that Blair looked at Jenny as a little sister, just like she did too.

"That's fantastic Jenny!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around her once again, oblivious to the teenage boy watching them from afar. "So tell me! What's his name? Do I know him?" She asked.

_Hum. Hum._

Neither had seen Blair approach. She looked at them raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Blair!" Jenny said, a big smile on her face.

"Jenny." She nodded smiling. Their relationship had improved a lot since her mother's wedding. They had bonded over their aching hearts and had comforted each other. Blair had finally managed to get through Chuck but Jenny was still grieving over her lost relationship or what would have been. Blair worried about her. She wanted to help her, to get back the old Jenny. And now, it seemed as if her wishes had come true.

"So...What's this I hear about ..." She got cut off by the sound of cellphones ringing throughout the hall.

She opened her phone and saw a new message from Gossip Girl.

_**Spotted:**__** Little J and Carter Baizen swapping spit at Socialista.**_

_**Looks like Little J is back in the game. Wonder what N will think about her new BF.**_

_**Until next time. XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Blair grinned. She looked at Serena who looked worried but put a smile on her face.

Just as Jenny looked at her watch, the bell rung indicating the end of the lunch period.

"Oh. Well, I guess it was going to come out anyway." Jenny said."I have to go. I'm meeting him in an hour. Could you tell my brother? Please" She pleaded.

Serena sighed."Sure but be careful J, ok? With Carter, you never know what's going to happen."

Blair glared at her and looked at Jenny. " Don't listen to her. She's just playing big sister. Have fun. And I want all the juicy details tomorrow."

Jenny waved goodbye and walked toward the front doors, her laughter resounding behind her.

"Blair! What..." Serena exclaimed.

"Drama. That's what. We're going to give Nate a little lesson. Payback is bitch." She grinned evilly and walked away toward her class, Serena shaking her head behind her.

…...................................................

Not far away stood an angry boy. The rush of students walking in the corridor after the bell rung, had made him lost the girls therefore he didn't know who Jenny was now seeing. Trying to shake off the angry feelings he walked to his class and sat in his desk sulking.

All he could think about was another guy being with Jenny. His Jenny. Someone other than he would get to kiss her, to touch her. He couldn't bear that. He didn't want anyone near _his girl_.

As soon as the bell rung, Nate sprung out of his chair. He needed to talk to Jenny. He needed to know.

"Nathaniel. Wait!" He heard Chuck calling behind him. He stifled a groan. He didn't have time for this. He was a man on a mission.

He turned around and looked at him, annoyance clear on his face.

Chuck smirked. "I guess you heard the news then."

"What news Chuck" He spat.

"I really didn't see this one coming. Jenny Humphrey and her new boyfriend making it on Gossip Girl. What a surprise. Not to say who the boyfriend is." Nate wanted to rip the stupid smirk off.

He was ready to just ignore him and turned around but something he said stopped him. Gossip girl. She was on Gossip Girl. With her new....boyfriend. Even thinking it hurt him. He needed to know.

He looked at Chuck once more, nodded and left. Once in his car, he turned on his phone. _2 missed calls. One message_. He ignored the calls and clicked on the message.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it.


	3. When Jealousy rears its ugly head

**A/N: Thanks fpor the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter. If you have any question, just ask and I'll do my best to answer. Enjoy.**

**Too Little Too Late...Or Not.**

**Chapter 2 : When jealousy rears its ugly head.**

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Nathaniel, would you please stop pacing! You're getting on my nerves. Go take a walk or something. Better yet ! go find your girlfriend."

Nate stopped and turned around, glaring at Chuck.

Chuck raised an eyebrow ' Fine. But pacing holes in my brand new wooden floor won't help you. Why are you so upset anyway ? You're the one who decided to trade for the Brooklyn Princess for the Brooklyn Trash. »

He just ignored him and continued his pacing.

Chuck sighed and got up. He walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

« Enough, Nathaniel. Either you do something or you go. You're worse than Blair and her little lady problems. »

Nate looked at him and sighed. « I don't understand. How could this happen ? When did he come back ? Doesn't she know that he's… » He finished desperately.

« And how would she know ? As for your other question, he came back two weeks ago. Went crying to mommy and daddy. As to how, well that's an answer for my lively step-sister. »

Nate raised his head. « What ? »

« Didn't you know ? Serena is the one who told Jenny to stop mopping around and get out. They went to a bar where I suppose Little Jennifer met Prince Charming. She sure knows how to pick them » He chuckled.

Nate groaned, putting his head in his hands. « I hate Serena ! »

……………………………………………………………

« So, what do you want to do ? » Carter asked Jenny while walking down Central Park.

Jenny looked up at him and smiled. « I don't know. Can't we just walk and go from there ? »

« Sure. Sounds good. » he grinned.

He took her hand and resumed his pace. They had initially decided to drink coffee but they had changed their mind, wanting to enjoy some time together.

Half an hour later, they stopped on a bench.

« I heard you had a thing with Nate Archibald ? » Carter asked.

Jenny froze. She didn't want to talk about this. She was trying to put it all behind her but it was getting harder each time someone spoke his name. With Carter, she felt worthy. She forgot about Nate, even for a little while. She didn't want her little haven to be darkened by _his_ name.

She cleared her throat. « Not really. It was nothing. » She replied.

Carter raised his eyebrows and chuckled. « That's not what I saw on Gossip Girl. »

Jenny blushed and lowered her head. Just thinking about his kisses were making her ache for him, the need to feel his lips against hers getting stronger. No ! She needed to stop thinking about it ! She needed to stop feeling like this. Acting on her crush had brought her nothing but heartache and disppointment, not to talk about shame. How stupid she had been for believing that her and Nate could have a thing, Nate Archibald at that.

«_ Way to go Jenny ! How stupid can you be ?!_ _No more of that_. _Time to get over it !_» she thought.

She raised her head and looked at him. « It was nothing. » Her tone clearly indicated the end of the conversation.

An awkward silence passed between the two of them. It was interrupted by Carter muttering « Talk about the devil. »

Jenny looked at him in a silent question, _what ?_ Carter looked away before nodding his head behind her. Jenny turned around and saw Nate walking toward them, head down and foot kicking at a pebble . Hoping all her might that he would not see them, she stood up and yanked Carter's sleeve, trying to go before Nate saw them. As if she needed that today, another endless fight with Nate. The last one was more than enough. She remembered all too well how she felt after it. Empty. Hurt. Sick.

As they were leaving, Jenny glanced behind her and her eyes met his. Time stood still. For a moment she thought she could see the same feelings she felt each time she thought of him reflected in his eyes. Betrayal. Hurt. Love.

But that couldn't be. He was the one leaving her. He had no right to feel that way.

A last glance in his direction showed to her an emotion she knew very well. Jealousy. If looks could kill, Carter would be a dead man by now.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Back at home, Jenny took place at her desk. Couture was her escape. She needed to draw designs to help her mind heal. It was her own medicine.

Her shaking hands traced the fine lines of the paper ever so softly. She couldn't get him off her mind. His scent, his face, his voice. She can see it all clearly in her mind. Why couldn't she just turn away? Why could she only see _him_?

Clearing her mind, she took a pencil between her finger, and let the soft music playing in the background fill her head. She began to draw, letting her mind free of the usual drama that swam around it all day.

She was doing this for her family. For her dad to be pround.

She was doing this for her.

She was doing this for him.

Now the shapes began to take form, the colours forming a beautiful harmony. She drew in the light, healthy and alive, away from him and all of his darkness. A surge of pain flew through her and she suddenly realized what would never be. She wouldn't be able to forget him. She needed him.

In anger, she grabbed her designs and began tearing them apart. He wouldn't have this part of her. She wouldn't let him. But it was too late. Defeated, she slowly sunk back on her bed, letting the tears flow down her cheeks, breathing in heavy sobs.

After having gained back some composure, she stood up and walked to her mirror. Her eyes wide open she looked at the shell of a being in front of her. Red-rimmed eyes, blotchy face covered in make-up. She was truly pathetic. It was time to stop. She wouldn't let him win. She was strong. She needed to forget about it.

« Dammit ! » She screamed punching the mirror. Unaware of her own strength, the mirror cracked under her fist and glass fell onto the carpeted floor. In horror she backed away, staring at her bleeding hand.

Bleeding hand. Bleeding heart. What would be next ?

Bending to the ground amongst the remains of her broken mirror, she slowly picked up the pieces trying to mend it. Closing her eyes, to mend her heart.

------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Reviews?**


	4. Until It Comes Again

**Too Little Too Late...Or Not.**

**Chapter 3 : Until It Comes Again**

« Dan ! Hey ! Wait up ! »

Dan stopped and turned around. Seeing Nate running toward him, he continued walking, ignoring him.

« Dan ! » Nate screamed.

He turned around once again, an exasperated expression on his face. « What ? » He said.

« I need to talk to you. It's important. » Nate said .

Dan sighed. « Fine. Talk. »

Nate hesitated. How to tell someone's brother that his little sister should break up with her boyfriend without sounding jealous, especially coming from said sister's ex-boyfriend ?

What a mess I've gotten myself into, He thought.

« Now. Nate. I don't have time. » Dan said evenly.

Ever since Nate had broken Jenny's heart, he only felt resentment for the guy, especially when he knew that he, himself was what partially caused their break-up.

« I don't think Jenny should see Carter ». he spat the name.

Dan looked at him for a minute in silence. Then, when Nate was beginning to wonder if he had heard him, Dan laughed out loud.

« You've got to be kidding me ! Vanessa, College Girl, Jenny, Vanessa again. What do you want now ? Jenny again ? Why not my girlfriend while you're at it ! » Dan exclaimed. « Oh ! Wait ! You already did ! » He glared.

« No ! Dan, you don't get it…. » Nate began but he got interrupted by an angry Dan.

« No. YOU don't get it Nate. Wasn't it enough that you broke my best friend's heart once ? That you're doing it again ? That you broke my sister ! » He said.

Nate opened his mouth to reply but found nothing to say.

« Just stay the hell away from my girls. » Dan growled and left.

... ... ...

Vanessa couldn't believe it. She, honestly couldn't believe what Nate was telling her. Nate wasn't supposed to be doing this. He wasn't supposed to be breaking up with her. Not just inside her front door when they were kissing just moments ago.

"Vanessa, please say something," Nate asked. He was picking at his sleeves and shuffling his feet nervously. Vanessa almost snorted when she realized that Nate had no right to be nervous. How dare he ?

"What do you want me to say, Nate?" Vanessa's voice was surprisingly calm and normal-sounding. It made Nate look up and when he saw that the sparkle had gone from Vanessa's eyes, he felt guilty.

"I don't know," Nate replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"Not half as sorry as I am. I knew it would end up like this. So who is it this way ? " She asked raising her eyebrows. « Blair ? Serena ? Jenny ? »

At Jenny's name, Nate dropped his head to the floor.

« Unbelievable ! » Vanessa laughed humorlessly. « That's just great. »

« I'm sorry. » He said. « It wasn't supposed to be like this. I can't stay with you. Not now. Not knowing that I'm in love with someone else. We shouldn't be together. That's not fair to you. »

She shook her head. « Because you think what you're doing now is fair ? I don't care. Just, get out. »

« Vanessa… »

« Get the hell out, Nate ! » She screamed. She pushed him out of the way of the door and stepped in, leaving Nate dumbstruck in the hallway.

The door closed violently in his face.

« Well. That went well. »

Nate tuned around to find himself face to face with Blair.

« What are you doing here Blair ? » He asked, still a bit disgruntled at the brutal break-up with Vanessa.

Blair walked slowly toward him and stopped right before him. « Oh, you know, just witnessing you getting rid of the trash. Rather deceiving I have to say. I thought you'd be less whiny. You disappoint me Nate, really. How you could ever want _her _in the first place, I'll never know. That's an insult really. » She said.

« Cut it out Blair. I'm not in the mood for this. » he replied.

« And when are you ever in the mood dear Nathaniel ? » Chuck said, coming out of the elevator.

« What is this ? An intervention ? Did you bring my mom too ? » he asked annoyed. « Look. I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Jenny. » He said making his way to the stairs.

He was blocked by Blair glaring at him.

« Enough with the bullshit. You stay away from her. You hear me ? » She said.

« It's not your business, Blair. » He replied evenly.

« I'm not gonna say it twice Nate. Leave her alone. » Blair warned him.

Nate looked at her trying to find a way to get around her. Finally, he looked at Chuck for help.

Chuck raised his hand in a surrendering manner. « The girl talked. Can't do a thing. What's with Humphrey Junior anyway. She's not that special » he said.

Both Nate and Blair glared at him this time.

« Never mind » He said. « I'm going to go. I don't have time to waste on this stupidities. Nathaniel. Waldorf. » he nodded and left.

Now face to face, blair and Nate looked at each other in a silent fight. Finally, Nate looked away and walked toward the elevator. « Just take care of her will you ? I don't trust Carter. » he said.

Blair nodded. « I know. »

Nate left, his head down.

... ... ...

Jenny was on her couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door.

« Coming. » She yelled.

She opened the door to find someone sh never expected to see.

« Dorota. » She said. « What ? What are you doing here ? » She asked bewildered.

« Miss Blair asked for Miss Jenny to come. Slumber Party, she said. » Dorota said in her heavy Russian accent.

... ... ...

Jenny looked around trying to understand what Happened. One minute, she was sitting in her living-room, watching run downs of Alias and the next thing she knew, she was sitting her, on Blair's leather couch.

Blair entered the room with Serena in tow, both wearing big grins on their faces.

... ... ...

**TBC**


	5. Sleep Over Party

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**Author's Note :** Sorry about the wait. I've had a bit of a writer's block on this story. I was concentrating on writing the Twilight one. Anyway, sorry for that. I also want to say thank you for the reviews, that's what makes me write in the first place. Without any further wait, here's chapter four. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter Four **

**Sleepover Party**

« So... » Jenny said impatiently. "What do we do now?"

Blair, Serena and Jenny were lying on the pillow-covered floor of Blair's living room, make-shift beds nearby. They had talked about practically everything and nothing. They had discussed their last exam, the new Marc Jacobs collection... Now they were silent, munching on snacks that Dorota had prepared, waiting for someone to think up something to talk about.

"I know," Serena sat up and flipped over on her belly, facing the other two, "You two can fill me in on your love lives."

"You mean you wanna hear about what a disgusting two-faced pig your dear step-brother is?" Blair asked an eyebrow raised. "Because I can certainly tell you a lot about him. There was this one time, in the limo of course, he -"

She was stopped by Serena jumping on her, covering her mouth with her hand. Jenny laughed at Serena's disgusted face.

"Uh! Blair! I told you I don't want to hear about that!" she cried.

"You asked." Blair laughed shrugging.

"Anyway," Jenny said. " Can we move on? And please Serena, no talking about my brother."

Serena laughed.

" Okay. No Dan-talking. Got it." She said raising her hands.

"Thank you." Jenny replied." Now what?"

"I haven't had sex in weeks," Blair mumbled.

They both looked at her with an incredulous face.

"WHAT?" They screamed.

Serena cleared her throat. "Didn't you say that things between you and Chuck were better now?"

Blair sighed, "Yeah I did. And that's the truth. But…"

Jenny and Serena looked at her, "But what?"

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise to never repeat it to anyone?" She said.

"And I do mean anyone." She repeated looking at Serena.

Serena glared at her and Blair glared back. Suddenly their glaring contest was interrupted by the sound of Jenny's loud giggles.

They looked at her and then turned back to each other before breaking down in laughs too.

Once they were all calmed down enough, Jenny cleared her throat. "So..." She said. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Promise you won't repeat it?" Blair pleaded.

"We won't," said Serena, "Tell us. We won't repeat it."

Blair winced as if the words were painful, "Chuck wants to wait."

Serena's eyes went wide as saucers. Jenny gasped.

"Really?" they both said.

"Yeah. I don't know how that happened. I mean you know it isn't like him. I just don't understand. That's not like we never did anything.

God knows we did-"

Serena winced.

"Get over it." Blair rolled her eyes." As I was saying, I don't understand what's going on with him!"

Serena and Jenny bit their lips not knowing what to say.

"Come on. You guys have to say something. Even if it's just a little thing. I'm desperate here."

"Well…" Serena grasped, "I have an idea..."

"What? What is it ?" Blair asked her.

"Um…" she eyed them, "It is kind of weird, especially for Chuck. but I think it's a possibility. I mean after what you told us..."

"Aw, come on. Tell us already!" Jenny laughed.

Serena looked at them before smirking.

"Maybe he wants to wait because he's in love with you." She said.

"Be serious, Serena." Blair shook her head.

"Come on Blair! You know it's true! Just hear me out. It's a whole new thing for you, the whole exclusive thing. I think that he wants to

wait to prove to you that you're not just someone he just wants to have sex with. He's changed. A lot. I know it's true. Just the way he looks at you..." She finished.

"No way! There is no way that's what is going on! It's Chuck Bass for Christ's sake!" Blair screeched.

"Ooooh, really?" Serena flashed her a grin.

"No, it isn't. Not _really_. It can't, can it" Blair asked with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I think it's possible." Jenny nodded.

"I don't," Blair looked confused.

"Well, there's this thing they say that guys always want to wait when their in love. That or they want to...," Serena explained.

"To what?" Jenny asked.

"To, you know..."

It took a moment, but Jenny finally nodded, "Ohhh…ouch"

"Yeah," Serena nodded but upon seeing Blair's face she continued, " But that's not it. I'm sure. Chuck wants to be with you. He's gone through hell to get where he is now."

"She's right." Jenny patted Blair's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, ok?"

Blair nodded.

"So, Jenny," Serena said." What's going on with Carter?"

Blair recovered rapidly from the previous conversation and smiled mischievously.

"Yeah. Tell us."

"There's not much too tell. It's still the beginning. I like him." She blushed.

Serena clapped her hands excitedly while Blair smiled at her.

"That's great Jenny!"

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." Blair nodded.

Jenny smiled but then her face slipped into a frown. "I still dream about _him_."

Serena and Blair looked at each other. They didn't need to ask. They knew who she was talking about. They had tried to make her forget by organizing this little _soirée_ but apparently, whatever she did, Jenny's mind would still revert to Nate.

"You want to tell us one of them?" Serena asked gently.

"Well, somehow in all of them we just..." Jenny trailed off blushing. "...end up in my bed" She sped up the last sentence, but Blair and Serena still caught it.

"WHAT???" they said at once.

Jenny blushed some more, her face completely red, eyes on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Serena exclaimed, "You're dreaming about...with Nate?"

She was laughing.

Blair rolled her eyes and said excitedly. "Tell us."

Jenny closed her eyes, "It's embarrassing."

"No. Tell us." Blair pouted.

Jenny sighed." Fine. One night, I started dreaming about how he would back me up against the loft's wall and show me how deceptively strong he really was and how much he wanted me…"

Jenny stopped glaring at Serena who was laughing loudly.

"I could see that happening," said Blair.

Serena nodded, her hand covering her laughter.

"You guys are weird," Jenny shook her head at them.

"Yes Miss I'm-In-Love-With-Two-People," Serena teased.

Jenny gasped, "I am not in love with Carter!"

She covered her mouth, while Blair and Serena exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm going to bed!" she got up off the ground and walked over to her bed, pushed her feet in and got comfortable. Turning her back to them, she closed her eyes. Already drowsy, she drifted off to sleep.

"I guess we should get to bed too," Blair suggested, and she and Serena climbed into their beds, nodding off almost immediately.


	6. Hold Your Breath

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**A/N: **I know I took some time but I wasn't sure which way to go with the story. I'm still a bit unsure as I didn't exactly plan for this one. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen, just tell me and I'll try to somehow make it work in the plot. Anyhow, Enjoy.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter Five **

**Hold Your Breath**

The hallways were empty. Everyone had left for the day. Jenny was strolling through the hall toward the exit. She had be called into the principal's office to go over her note's bulletin. It was something she had to go through once a month since she came back to school. The principal wanted to be sure that she made the good choice by letting her come back to Constance.

"Jenny! Wait! Please." He pleaded, grabbing her arm.

Jenny sighed. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and looked up at him. "What do you want, Nate?"

"I just want to talk, okay?" He pleaded.

"Then talk." She said, crossing her arms.

"I hear you were seeing Carter Baizen…" He trailed her, giving her a disapproving glare.

She sighed. "That's none of your business, Nate."

She walked toward the exit, ignoring him.

"What the hell were you thinking Jenny! Carter Baizen? Really?!?" He asked, infuriated at her lack of answer. "He only wants one thing from you Jenny! Don't be stupid! He's not worth it! I can't believe you're being so naïve!"

"You have no right to treat me like this!" She screamed." You left me. You broke me. I'm doing whatever I can to put my heart back together. And I will do it however I want and with who I want. I don't care what you think, Nate. I don't need your permission."

"But...-"

"There's no but. It's over Nate. Get over it." She said coldly.

She turned around and walked away, leaving Nate staring after her helplessly.

Standing outside for the bus she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She harshly wiped them away. She jumped when she felt someone's hand on her face, whipping the remaining tears. She opened her eyes, watching the blue orbs in front of her.

"I'm tired of pretending, Nate. I'm so tired." She whispered.

He grabbed her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. "It's going to be okay, Jenny. I promise."

She looked at him, her eyes shining. She took a deep breath and drew back from his embrace.

"I have to go." She mumbled.

He nodded.

She turned around and walked away, leaving her heart behind.

Arriving home, she walked to her room and fell on the bed, her sobs racking her body. She was tired of feeling so helpless. So tired of having to hide her emotions. So tired of trying to hide herself.

Jenny was jerked awake by the sound of knocking on the door. She looked at the clock. 3:45. She must have fallen asleep. She sighed and got out of bed.

The person on the other side of the door knocked loudly.

"I'm coming. Jeez…" she yelled.

She made her way to the door, yanking the door open.

"What do you…" She trailed off.

She was speechless for a second. She didn't think he would come to her door. Not now. Not anytime soon. Not after today. Same face. Same eyes. Same hurt.

She quickly regained composure. "Nate. What are you doing here?" She asked. " Dan is not here and Vanessa certainly isn't so…" She frowned.

"We need to talk." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "About…?"

"Us. We need to talk about us." He said sternly.

"There's no need to talk. We already tried that and you see where it brought us. There's no us. You should leave before my brother comes home." She replied tiredly.

He stood at the door, silently refusing to leave before he could talk to her.

She groaned. "Nate…not now."

He frowned." When then, Jenny? When will you let me explain?" He sighed, exasperated.

"I don't have time for this. You lost your chance when you chose Vanessa over me. It's too late." She said.

"Jenny, I…" He trailed off.

She looked at him. 'Fine. Come in but the minute I say you leave, you leave. Understood?"

He nodded, relieved that she finally gave him a chance to explain.

They took at seat on the couch and remained silent for a few minutes, each trying to find words to say.

Jenny cleared her throat. "Look, Nate. If you don't talk then there's no need for you to be here."

He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled a nervous breath.

"I know. I know. I'm just trying to find where to begin. I had this whole speech prepared, I even practiced on the mirror." He smiled wryly.

"Why don't you just start by telling me why you ran away. Why didn't you call?" She asked bitterly."I mean the whole letter thing is pretty romantic and all but an email would have been nice and maybe we wouldn't be here today if your..girlfriend minded her own business."

"She's not." He said.

"She's not what?" She asked confused.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I never should have gone back to her. I know I made a terrible mistake Jenny. I don't know what went through my mind. I was confused and conflicted. On the one hand, there were my feelings for you which were much stronger than I thought would be. It just sprung on me suddenly. First we were friends, then I came to live her and my feelings for you began to grow and grow each day and then you kissed me and the fashion show. God, you left me behind that day. I thought, ironically, that you were choosing Vanessa, your friend over and I was hurt. Plus there was the situation with your brother. He was my best friend at that time. I had no one who knew what was going on. He was there for me and it seemed like I had betrayed him by taking one of the most precious things in his life, you. Then I left when he told me too. I don't even know why I posted it instead of just leaving it on your desk, I guess I was rushing to get away from your brother's disappointed glare. And after that letter where I basically just poured my heart out to you, I got no answer from you. Not a call, nothing. I thought it meant that you didn't care for me as much as I cared for you. I was hurt and Vanessa came to me, comforting me and I easily fell into her arms. I can't believe I've been so stupid. And that night at the Snowflake Ball, I can't believe I did that." He said gripping his hair tightly.

Jenny listened to him silently, taking in what he was saying.

He released his hair and grabbed her hands in his. "I'm really sorry for what I said. You're so much better than I ever thought. If I could go back and erase my stupid behavior I would. Believe that. Believe me."

She stayed quiet for a moment, tears slowly running down her face one after the other.

"I believe you." She whispered. He smiled and leaned toward her but she stopped him, putting a hand on his chest.

She shook her head lightly. "I don't think I'm ready for that, Nate. And I have Carter, now. I think it'd be best if we stayed friends. Who knows what will happen later but for now, I just want a friend. I need a friend. Nothing more." She said calmly.

It was not what he wanted but it was still better than he hoped. "Okay. Friends" He said extending his hand.

She giggled, shaking it.

**TBC**

**Reviews, please.**


	7. Just Can't get Enough

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter Six **

**Just Can't Get Enough**

« So..Do you think you'd like to do something after school ? » He asked, leaning against her locker.

She paused, looking at him, confused.

"Jenny?" He waved his hand in front of her, shaking her out of her state.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

She pushed him toward his class and laughed. "Nate. Go to class."

He threw his hands up and spinning around, got out of her reach. "Fine. Fine. I'll go. But answer me, do you?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, "I don't know. Maybe."

He nodded "Okay. Just call me, okay?"

"I will. Now go to class!" She laughed.

"Yep, m'am." He turned around and winked at her.

Jenny shook her head, walking toward her own class.

Nate sat in class, looking through the window.

He was brought out of his staring by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Jenny. He smiled, but it was whipped after reading her message.

_I can't today. I have a date with Carter. Some other time okay? Xoxo. Jen._

He sighed.

Carter. He'd forgot about him.

"Why the sad face, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked from beside him, not bothering to turn his voice down.

He didn't respond, just gave his phone to Chuck who shook his head.

"You're getting truly pathetic, friend." He said.

"I know" Nate nodded.

"You know, you should really do something about him, he's not good news. She should be careful. Don't want her getting hurt."

Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Not that I care," Chuck added. "Just saying."

That night over dinner, Carter stared across the table at Jenny, a faint smile playing over his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Jenny asked.

Carter seemed to come back to her, a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry. I was just daydreaming there for a second."

Jenny frowned. "Am I that boring?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just glad you were able to be here with me tonight." Whipping his mouth, he met her eyes. "Have I told you how lovely you look tonight Miss Humphrey?

"About a thousand time."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It's quite flattering." She smiled.

Carter laughed. "I'll do my best to please you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Jenny laughed. "Oh stop, it."

They were dining at a cozy restaurant. The kind were you had a full meal and servers were dressed to the best.

"So tell me about you week," he said. "Anything exciting happened?"

"Not really."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure there is."

Jenny clapped her hands." Yes! Blair and chuck finally worked it out. They're together."

Carter cocked his head slightly to the right.

Jenny laughed. "I swear!"

"Okay. I believe you. About time, too. Anything else?"

She pondered for a moment. "Well, Dad and Lily got back together, Serena and Dan are still dancing around each other, Nate and Vanessa broke up, Nate and I are friends again…"

He cleared his throat. "You're friends with Nate?"

Jenny shrugged. "Well, yeah. Why?"

Carter looked at his hands. "Nothing."

She reached for his hand. "Hey. What's wrong?"

He raised his eyes, meeting her hers. "Are you two back together?"

She looked at him, incredulously. "No. We're friends. I just told you that."

He didn't answer.

"Friends. That's all, ok?"

He nodded and smiled.

_Wanna come hang out at my place? Watch movies, eat popcorn. What do you say? xo. J._

Nate sat on his couch , looking at his phone with a stupid grin on his face. It was Saturday morning and Jenny wanted to hang out, with him.

_I'll be there in a few. Dan joining us?_

_Nope. Just us. _

_You don't mind?_

_Why would I? We're friends right?_

The grin left his face. Friends. That's right. That's what they were. One stupid mistake and now all he had was a friendship.

He sighed. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

_Sure, friends. Be right there._

He put his coat on and went out the door, heading to the Humphrey Loft.

"So how'd her date go?" Chuck leaned against the door frame, talking over the rim of a glass of scotch.

"I didn't ask her about that," Nate answered, his tone implying he thought the idea of him even mentioning it was ridiculous. He pulled on his jeans and closed his coat over it.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Of course." Chuck said, throwing him a look.

"I told you. I'm trying to be her friend."

"But that's not what you want."

"It is."

"Is it?"

"Yes. So drop it." Nate said giving him a stern look.

"Mmmm." Chuck nodded, thinking. " So that's all you did this weekend? Hang out with the Humphrey girl? Be her friend?"

"No. That's not all I did. Grandfather came to see me. I found him, waiting, in my house. But you already already knew that, didn't you?" He said, his eyes accusing.

Chuck raised his hands in defense. "He asked me. I couldn't say no. And besides he wasn't going to give up until I said yes and I had plans with Blair."

"And giving me a heads up was out of the question, right?

Chuck laughed, nearly spilling his glass. " Yeah, right. And then you wouldn't have gone. He would have come back to me and I'd have to tell Blair that we had to reschedule. Right. No thanks. You know how she is, real vixen that girl."

"I'll tell Blair you said that."

"She'd agree with me," He said. "Those were her words, not mine. So how did it go?"

"Okay."

Chuck nodded, understanding. "Yeah."

"So, what happened with Jenny?"

"Nothing, we talked."

"About what? The bird and the bees?" He chuckled.

"Ha,ha".

"How to please a man?"

"Real funny, Chuck."

"I'm serious. I'm just curious."

"Nothing. We just talked about random stuff and watched movies."

Chuck whistled. "You finally got her in bed, uh?"

Nate threw him an impatient glance. "No, Chuck. We watched movies on the couch. Some people can spend more than an hour outside a bed with a girl."

Chuck laughed. "What can I say?"

Nate laughed with him and threw his arm around his shoulder. They walked to the elevator. "You'll never change Chuck."

"I'm Chuck Bass. Why would I change?" He responded, incredulous.

Nate shook his head and got in the limousine that would drive them to St. Jude's.

**TBC**


	8. You Found Me

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter Seven **

**You Found Me**

"I don't like this, Jenny."

She sighed.

"Nate, we already talked about this. Carter's a good guy. I'm happy with him.

He raised his hands in front of him. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She punched his shoulder playfully, sticking her tongue out childishly.

He laughed.

………………………………………………………………….

"What is it going to take?"

The sound of his voiced made her stop walking. Turning around, she watched as Carter walked toward her, a frown on his face. She faintly smiled at him, confused by his mood.

"What?" She said.

He reduced the distance between them, grabbing her arm. "I said what is it going to take?"

She frowned.

"I don't understand."

Exasperated, he cried. "What is it going to take for my girlfriend to finally ditch her "friend" and hand out with her boyfriend?"

She sighed. "Carter, do we really need to have this conversation again?"

"We do if you keep spending your days with _him_."

She shook her head. "Leave Nate out of this for god's sake. I can't believe you're so jealous. It's stupid. I'm with you, not Nate. We're friends. I already told you that a hundred times!"

He growled. "Then why do you keep spending every minute of your spare time with him? I can't even talk to you on the phone because you're already on line with him; I don't want to compete with him. I don't want to share you. You're mine."

She stared at him incredulously. She jerked her arm away but he kept his grip strong.

"Let me go Carter."

He shook his head. "No. Not until you promise to never talk to him again."

She tugged harder, in vain.

"You're crazy, she screamed."

"Say it, Jenny. Say you won't see him again."

"You jerk, leave me alone." She cried.

"Hey."

Jenny turned her head sharply at the sound of his voice. He was glaring at Carter, his eyes fixed on the grip he had on her arm.

"You okay, Jen?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Let her go."

Carter laughed. "Who are you to tell me what to do. She's my girlfriend Archibald. Get that through your head."

"Not anymore." Jenny snapped.

"I'll say this one more time, Carter. Let. Her. Go." Nate gritted through clenched teeth, his fists tightening.

Carter looked at him and released Jenny's arm, watching as she stumbled into Nate's chest.

He pointed his finger at them, "This is not over."

With that, he glared at them once more and turned around.

Nate wrapped Jenny in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe he's such a jerk." She mumbled, her head resting on his chest.

"I know."

She raised her head and looked at him. "Thank you."

They looked at each other, each lost in deep ocean pools. He leaned slightly toward her and watched as she mimicked him. He could feel her breath on his lips, caressing them.

She was lost in the moment, forgetting where they were, ignoring the sound of the circulation not far away, ignoring people walking down the street.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing labored. It had been so long since she had last been this close to him.

She forgot everything around her. All that counted in that moment, was him, her, them.

They stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, lost in the moment, remembering a past not so far away.

They were suddenly broke out of their staring by a streetwalker apologizing for stepping on Nate's shoes.

They quickly averted their gazes, Jenny looking at the city light and Nate, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

After a minute of awkward silence, he cleared his throat.

"Come one. My limo's on the corner."

She nodded and followed beside him.

On their way to the limousine, Jenny walked along side Nate, neither of them saying anything. They were both stuck in an awkward silence. She had to give him credit, not only for keeping from questioning her right away on what had happened with carter but because of his the void expression she noted on his face. She knew the confusion she felt was evident on her face. She was still shaken about what had happened, with both of them.

After getting her into the limousine, he slipped inside and stared through the windshield, silent.

"I talked to your brother." Nate finally offered.

Guessing that he wanted to avoid talking about what just happened, she humored him. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's how I knew where to find you."

Jenny stayed silent, watching as Nate closed his eyes.

"You never should have gone out with him, Jenny," He said. "You shouldn't have."

Jenny put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said. "I thought he was a nice guy. I was wrong."

He nodded, as if trying to forget what he'd seen. He cleared his throat.

"I think it's time we pay Chuck a visit," he said quietly. "I'd rather be safe and get him out of town than risk something happening to you. Chuck know how to deal with this. We can trust him."

Jenny brought her hands together in her lap. Outside the window, trees and buildings were blurry as the car headed toward the Palace.

"He's not going to be there," She said. "He's at Blair's."

Nate looked at her. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked as worn as she felt.

"How do you know that?"

"Blair called me earlier. We were supposed to go shopping tomorrow morning but…"

Nate turned his eyes to the road again and asked the driver to change direction. The driver pulled over, bringing the car to a stop just in front of Blair's building. He looked at her and extended his hand. "Come on. I'm sure they won't mind."

Jenny took a deep breath and took his hand, letting him escort her to the building's door.

TBC

Thank you for the reviews, guys ! I really appreciate it!


	9. In Another Life

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

A/N: Some of you may be surprised by this but I promise, everything we fall into place. And I'd like to thank all the reviewers. You guys know how to keep me going. And again, sorry for the late.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter Eight **

**In Another Life**

« Jenny ? »

« Jenny, Wake up ! »

Jenny blinked and sat up on her bed. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Jenny?"

She looked up at Carter, bewildered. He smiled at her though she could see the concern in his eyes. Was it all a dream?

"Carter? What are you doing here?" She asked, picking up the blanket from the floor and putting it around her, trying to keep warm.

He raised his brows at her, more and more concerned at her behavior. "You told me to peek you up for tonight. We were supposed to go see a movie. Don't you remember?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at her.

Apparently it was all a dream.

She sighed and patted the empty place next to her. "Come here."

He sat, looking at her wearily. "Are you ok? You don't seem really good. Maybe we should reschedule."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand? "I'm fine. I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."

He put his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Maybe I should go. You should get some rest."

She sat up abruptly. "No! No! You can stay. Maybe we could just watch something here? You know just lay down and cuddle?" She blushed.

He smiled crookedly and opened his arms for her, laying down on the bed. "I have no problem with cuddling. So let's cuddle."

" Stop mocking me," she laughed resting her head on his chest.

She liked being in his arms. He made her forget, even for just a second, about all the problems she had been having lately. She could forget about Nate and his changing mind, about her brother's love troubles, about everything.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm serious. I love having you in my arms." He said, running his hand through her hair.

She looked up at him through her lashes, smiling timidly. "I like being here, too."

They spend the rest of the afternoon lounging in her bed, talking and laughing, forgetting everything around them.

"I should probably go." He said, looking at his watch. "Dan and Rufus are going to be home in a few."

She shook her head. "No, stay. You could have dinner with us."

"Jenny, I…" He began.

He looked down at her to find her pouty lips and tearing stare fixed upon him.

"Jenny!" He groaned. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

"I know." She smiled.

"Jen, you know I'd love to stay. But do you really think it's a good idea?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I know it's a good idea."

She got up and took his hand, raising him up. "Now, come on. We'll prepare dinner. Better put all chances on your side, right?"

He glared at her. "Haha. You're an hilarious little thing today, aren't you?"

"Yep." She replied, shrugging.

He laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pressing his lips on her. "I wouldn't change you for anything."

She smiled.

Xxx

_An hour later_

She was laughing like she never did before. Just the sight of him brought in another round of laughter.

She looked at him and laughed, brushing the tears running down her cheeks.

He was standing, covered in tomato sauce and pasta, his hands on his hips, a stern look on his face. "I can't believe you're laughing at me."

She took a deep breath." You...look…ridiculous." She said between gales of laughter.

He glared at her. "Well, that's not my fault if the stupid thing was working properly. How could I know it would just spill on me."

"You forgot to put the cap on it." She laughed.

He looked at the stove and scratched his head, his cheeks reddening. He raised in hands in surrender. "Okay fine that's my fault. "

She took his offered hand and picked herself up from the floor. She looked at the ground, avoiding looking at his face, less she was going to end up on the floor again.

"Will you at least look at me?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

She shook her head. "No. "

"Jenny."

"No."

"Fine."

She heard him rummaging around the kitchen. She listened intently, trying to guess what he was doing.

"You're sure you don't want to look at me?" he asked again.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly.

"Fine". She heard him say.

Silence was all she heard in the next few seconds. All of a sudden, she felt icy water running down her body.

She looked up at him, shocked. "what…? What did you do?"

He shrugged, cleaning himself up nonchalantly with a sponge.

"I can't believed you did that." She shrieked.

He snorted.

"Carter!" She cried.

He turned his back to her, his shoulders shaking.

She glared at him but he still didn't turn around. She could hear his muffled laugh. She looked at the sink and then she grabbed a big sauce pan from the shelves. She put it under the water, trying to be silent.

"Carter?" She tried again.

He shook his head, snorting.

She huffed. "Fine. If you want to play it that way."

She took the sauce pan full of water and poured it over his head, drenching him.

He turned around, gasping.

She looked at him, a smirk on her face. "Looks like you're clean, now."

He looked at her and ran, grabbing her and throwing her on his shoulder. He ran his fingers on her ribs, tickling her.

"Carter. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe!" She shrieked through her laughter.

They laughed together, drenched from head to toe.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

They both looked up at the door, startled.

"Dan? What are you doing standing in the door."

Jenny felt her eyes widen. "NATE?" She shrieked.

His head snapped up, looking at Jenny and Carter, embraced on the couch.

"Jenny?" He asked, his eyes going from her to the guy standing next to her. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Dan cleared his throat. "That's what I'd like to know."

Jenny pushed the hair from her face, looking up at them, smiling sheepishly. "This isn't what it looks like."

Carter laughed. "You know that thing never works, right?" He said looking at her.

"Dan? Nate? Jenny?"

They all looked toward the door where Lily and Rufus stood, side by side, looking at them.

"We are so screwed." Carter murmured to Jenny.

She could only nod.

TBC.

Well, There it is. Another chapter. Many things to come yet. I still can 't believe I've gone this far.


	10. Someway Through This

**Disclaimer :** Gossip Girl is owned by the CW. All the copyrights associated with Gossip Girl belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long period of time between the last update and this one. A lot of things happened. First I was hit by a nasty case of writer's block and then I had exams , take care of my grandma who's still hospitalized at this moment. Anyway, lots of problems these days. But to redeem myself I've tried to write a longer and (hopefully) more clear chapter.

Some of you asked me questions and I'll do my best to answer them.

No, Nate and Jenny being friends wasn't a dream. They have both agreed to let the past be and start over. So, yes they are friends but they're still in that slightly post break-up, awkward stage.

The dream sequence started from the scene where Carter stops Jenny in the street. The whole chapter seven, except the first few lines is part of the dream. I'm sorry if it was confusing.

Also, in the last chapter, Carter and Jenny are found in the living-room where they ran into while chasing around each other. Remember that the Humphrey loft is pretty open.

I think that's all for now. If you have any other questions, ask away. I read each and every reviews left and I truly appreciate it. You guys are the ones pushing this story to life so thank you!

Also, I've fastened at bit the pace of the story. There won't be many chapters left, from 3 to 5. It will depend.

Now onto the actual story.

**Too Little Too Late...or Not!**

**Chapter ****Nine**

**Someway Through This **

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?"

Jenny looked at her father who had an incredulous expression on his face as he eyed the mess before him.

The kitchen floor was covered in flour and tomato sauce, leaving no sight of the wooden floor underneath, the sink was full and water was dripping from the edges of the kitchen counter. The pasta was forgotten in the cooking pot on the stove, fumes emanating from it.

Jenny and Carter looked at each other and both struggled to restrain the laughs begin to be let out. Jenny's hair was white with flour and sticking to her face, her shirt was blood red from the sauce and clung to her body, her jeans weren't in a better state as water was dripping onto the floor from the hems of it.

Jenny bit harshly on her bottom lip while looking at Carter. His wet locks fell onto his face, hiding his eyes. He had tomato sauce on his right cheek which was dripping onto his wet shirt. His pants were covered in a white gooey substance.

They both looked ridiculous.

"It's nothing, Dad." Jenny answered.

"I don't call that nothing, Jenny! What the hell were you two doing?" Dan exclaimed.

She glared at him. "Shut it, Dan."

"Jenny."

She turned her head to face her father, feeling Nate's penetrating gaze on her.

"You will clean this mess." He said sternly.

She nodded. "Okay."

"And ?"

"Yes, Mr. Humphrey?" He replied.

"I think it's time for you to go."

Jenny stayed silent, knowing that she was far from off the hook.

"But… Shouldn't I help, Jenny…?" He trailed off.

Rufus shook his head while Nate stepped up and went to stand beside Jenny.

"I'll help her."

Carter narrowed his eyes . " I can do it. I did this with her. I should help clean up."

Nate glared at him. "I think it'd be better if you left now. "

He chuckled. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Jenny looked at them, her head snapping from Nate's angry face to Carter's smug one. She could feel the tension in the room but she was too preoccupied in looking at them both to intervene.

Nate took a step toward Carter but was stopped by Dan's hand on his arm.

"Nate." He called but the young man didn't show any sign of having heard him, instead focusing his glaring eyes on the one in front of him.

Rufus cleared his throat but still, Nate didn't move.

"Alright, guys. I think I am entitled to ask you to leave Carter or do you have a problem with that?" Rufus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Carter raised his hands up in surrender, turned around and pressed his lips to Jenny's while winking at Nate.

He clenched his fists, trying to remain composed but Carter's next action threw all his control out the window.

"Get the fuck out, you bastard!" He yelled, struggling against Dan's hold on him.

Jenny looked at the scene with bewildered eyes. Everything had gone completely berserk. What was supposed to be a fun, loving dinner with her boyfriend had turned into a messy brawl with her father and his fiancé, her brother, her boyfriend and her ex.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of cracking bones.

She looked at the messy scene before her eyes. Nate had apparently managed to escape her brother's hold and had punched Carter who now lay sprawled out on the floor, his hand holding his bleeding nose.

"Nate. Stop it. Now." She said through clenched teeth, her fists clenched at her side.

Nate kept his heated gaze on Carter's sprawled out form.

"Nate." Jenny snapped.

Fists clenched at his sides, Nate looked up at her, his eyes full of barely restrained rage and stormed out of the room after shaking his head, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jenny?"

She tore her eyes away from Nate's angry retreat and looked down at her boyfriend, still holding his bleeding nose.

"I …" She said, hesitating, her gaze torn between looking at Nate's angry form, leaning against the loft's door, his gaze set firmly upon her and her the beaten form of her boyfriend.

"I think I'll just go now, " Carter sighed and sat on the floor, accepting Rufus' hand to help him get up. "I apologize for this little incident, Mr Humphrey. I'll send a cleaning team to clean this up, if you'd like."

Rufus shook his head. "It's fine. No need. Just go home."

Carter looked one last time at Jenny and mouthed "We're done"

He got out of the small apartment under the sad eyes of his girlfriend and bypassing the fiery gaze of her friend.

Jenny stood silent in the middle of the messy living-room, contemplating the disastrous events of the evening. It began with a fun and simple evening and turned into a bloody mess, literally. And all that because…

Her head snapped up toward him, still standing at the door. She glared at him and walked briskly to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Someone's persistent knocking woke Jenny from a deep slumber. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. 6 A.M on a Sunday morning.

"Dan! Dad! Open the door!" she yelled, burying her head under the covers.

She heard no response from either of them.

Exhausted and irritated, she tried to ignore the irritating sound in the hopes that the troublemaker would take the hint and leave her along but whoever it was just didn't seem to know when to quit or had a very deep wish to die. She threw the covers to the side and tripped on a stuffed bear laying on the ground while getting out of bed.

"Fuck!" She cursed, rubbing her sore knees.

She glanced over at the garage door separating her room from Dan's and was not surprised to find it closed. "Yeah. That's right. Keep sleeping. I'll just go open the door myself. Figures." she muttered to herself as she slammed the bedroom door shut and walked towards the front door.

Jenny unlocked the front door and opened it.

"This better be a life or death matter or I'll.." She trailed off.

"Hey," he said with a small, unsure smile on his face. She looked at him for a second and then turned around, shutting the door behind her on her way back to her bedroom. He followed her.

"Jenny."

"Go away, Nate," She ordered as she once again tried to shut the door on him but failed to do so as he put his foot against it and pushed inside.

"I want to talk. Just talk." he said., his eyes pleading.

She leaned away from the door and walked back to her bed. She studied him for a second. He looked worn out; as if he'd been up all night trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Then she scoffed.

"Go talk to someone who's interested," she told him before getting into her bed and hiding her head under the pillows, trying to drown out his presence. She nearly succeeded to block him out when she felt him sit on the bed.

"Jenny, come on," he pleaded. There was a sharp twinge in her heart at the sadness in his voice but she swallowed it down. "The least you could do is hear me out."

She remained silent.

She heard him get up from the bed and make his way to the door. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Please."

She cursed herself as she turned around and took the pillow off her face, getting up. He was about to walk back toward her when she brushed past him and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. She heard him follow her and felt his eyes on her as she reached for two glasses and went to the fridge, getting out a carton of orange juice. She filled both glasses and handed him one.

"You know, I've been thinking," She announced, taking a drink from her glass. He looked at her curiously.

"You have?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that you're a big hypocritical ass," She answered, fixing him with a glare.

"Jenny," He started but her angry voice cut him off.

"You blamed me of being immature, scheming, manipulative, not worthy of being with you. You kissed me and then threw me away because your precious little Vanessa couldn't take what she deserved. You not only hurt me but you destroyed me. For weeks I did nothing but wallow in my room while you lived the perfect life with your girlfriend," She sneered, her voice was full of suppressed hurt and anger.

"Jenny, I know what I did was awful and-" he started.

She chuckled.

"-and I'm sure you regret it but I was not finished, " she said.

He looked at his feet.

"What was that last night?"

His gaze remained on the floor, trying to avert her penetrating glare.

"I'm not going to try to justify what I did. I don't know what happened. " he said.

She chuckled bitterly. "Oh. I know what happened, all right."

"Care to enlighten me?" He said sarcastically.

She glared at him.

"You didn't support to see me be happy. You think I should still be mopping around over you. Well, guess what, Nate Archibald, I'm not and if you think you can ruin that for me, there'll be hell to pay. She promised.

He tried very hard to stay calm, in control but with all the past events of the last week, he gave up.

He lost control.

He laughed darkly. " You think that's what happned? You think you know everything, don't you Jen?" He said advancing toward her.

She stepped back from him.

" Then what? If it wasn't your bruised ego, WHAT WAS IT?!?" She screamed at him.

" I WAS JEALOUS, OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I WAS FUCKING JEALOUS THAT HE GOT TO BE WITH YOU AND I HAVE TO STAY AS THE FRIEND!" He roared at her.

Jenny looked at him, speechless.

Nate looked at her, and drew in a deep breath before speaking, "I know I made a mistake at that ball. I know it Jenny. I knew the moment I stepped into that cab with her. But I couldn't go back. Not after what I said to you. So I tried to stay by her, to be a good boyfriend but things didn't work. They never worked between her and me. But I still tried because I felt guilty. I thought that if I couldn't be with you then I'd better make the best of the mess I put myself in."

She sat at the kitchen table, across from him but never looking his way, and tried to process everything that he had thrown at her.

"Jenny?" Nate tried to call her. "Say something."

She shook her head. She got up from her seat and crossed the small room toward him.

"What do you want me to say? You expect everything to just be ok? Do I look dumb to you? What do you think you're doing?" She said, eyeing him advancing on her.

"Jenny," he said lifting his right arm and resting it on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as they traveled to his arm. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes boring deep into her eyes. He used his other hand to raise her chin and then he pressed their lips together.

Jenny was caught off guard by the kiss and Nate used this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and began to explore the sweet cave. He groaned. It had been so long. So long since he'd tasted her. He began to gently stroke her tongue with his. She had remained passive to his kiss until then. She returned the kiss with all the pent-up passion that had been raging inside her for weeks.

He moved his arm from her shoulder and draped it across her back and slipped his hand under the soft fabric of her tank top. He caressed her skin and she pulled away.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Frustration boiled inside him but he took a deep breath and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"You can't do this to me. You can't come here, kiss me like that and expect me to take you back after everything that's happened. You can't expect us to just pick up where we left off." Jenny said.

"Why not? It's what we both want," he asked.

"Maybe but we don't always get what we want," she said.

"Jenny, please. We can work this out," he said. He moved towards her again and pulled her closer to him. He was about to kiss her again but Jenny turned her head so his lips landed in her hair.

"Give me one good reason why," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why should I take you back? Why should I make an effort to work things out with you after everything you've done?" Jenny demanded.

"Because I made a mistake. A terrible one. Not a moment went by that I didn't regret saying those things to you. Knowing I hurt you. It just…" he replied his voice shaking with emotion.

Jenny quivered.

"How can I trust you? I don't know if I still can, Nate." She said quietly, her eyes on her shoes.

Nate looked at her for a second and then he raised his arm and grabbed her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"We can try." he said.

Jenny frowned.

"How? Why don't we just stay friends? We're good at that." she said.

He shook his head. "I can't."

She opened her mouth to talk but he cut her off.

"Don't get me wrong, Jen. I love being friends with you. I'd still love to be. But I want more. I need more. It can't go on like this. We both know it." He said.

She nodded.

"I know that it'll take time. But I want you to trust me or at least give me the chance to earn it back." he pleaded.

"You were the one who made things that way. I told you it wasn't all me. And then you rounded on me." she said.

"Only because I was scared." he said.

"And now?" she asked.

"Now, it's up to you. I'm not scared anymore. I want this. I want you." he told her.

"And Vanessa?" she asked, looking at him.

"Was a stupid mistake that I'll always regret but I can't change what I did. I wish that I could," he said.

"I guess I can understand that," she said. Nathan lifted his arm again and rested it on her shoulder.

"So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Look at me," he said. She looked into his eyes. "You and I can't let this go. We have to try. We're good together, too good to throw away what could be something great over a few bad choices and misunderstandings. I know it won't be easy. It's going to be hard but we'll work through it together. I care about you and that's what matters."

"I care about you too, Nate," she said hesitantly.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' somewhere in there?" he asked, frowning.

Jenny bit her bottom lip and then shook her head.

"No buts. Just …" she hesitated.

"What?" he said.

"Just promise we'll take it slow?" she asked shyly.

He grinned. "Anything you want, Jen."

She smiled at him. "Well, how about some breakfast then?"

He shook his head and took her hand, leading her out the door. "I'll buy you breakfast."

"Nate!" She protested.

"Jenny. I want to. Let me." He replied.

"Nate!" She exclaimed.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. "What?"

"I need to get dressed!" She shrieked.

He looked at her, finally noticing that she was still wearing her pajamas.

"And..?" he asked.

She looked at him, incredulous. "You're kidding, right?"

He laughed. "Come on. Go change, I'll wait here."

She ran to her room, her tingling laugh echoing in the empty loft.

TBC


End file.
